O fim de uma era
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Marin e Aioria encontram-se todas as semanas, há anos. Mesmo em época de guerras e de mudanças, eles continuam, como se cumprissem um ritual.


**O fim de uma era**

* * *

Sempre costumavam se encontrar naquelas ruínas. Aioria dizia que tinha nascido entre aqueles pedaços de pedras, antes de seus pais morrerem. Ele não se lembrava de nenhum dos dois, nem daquela casa, mas gostava de ir até lá para tentar imaginar um passado para si. Era muito jovem quando Aioros desapareceu de sua vida.

Marin arranjara algum tempo, apesar da intensa atividade de todos os cavaleiros depois do retorno de Athena ao Santuário. Esperava que Aioria também viesse. Estava no local e na hora certa, mas, como todos estavam trabalhando demais, sabia que havia a possibilidade de ele não aparecer. De vez em quando ela via os cavaleiros de ouro andando pelas redondezas, carregando um papel com uma lista de tarefas para cumprir. Ouvia dizer que eles mal tinham tempo para comer e dormir.

Passou-se meia hora. Provavelmente estava trabalhando, e não tivera sequer tempo para avisar. Pôs-se de pé, limpou a terra da roupa com algumas batidas.

"Marin!"

Ele apoiava uma das mãos numa coluna. Sorria, mas tinha os olhos cansados, com olheiras.

"Desculpe o atraso..."

"Não tem problema. Trabalhando demais?"

"Eu estou ajudando Athena a organizar as novas missões para os cavaleiros, já que o mestre não se encontra no Santuário. Coisa como que tipo de cavaleiro é melhor enviar para tal missão, ou quantos soldados devemos destacar para algum trabalho. Como ela não tem muita noção dessas coisas ainda, estive auxiliando... e vigiando a casa de noite. Consegui uma folga só agora."

Ele veio, sentou-se sobre o muro destruído da casa onde nascera, soltou um longo suspiro e esfregou os olhos. Marin não precisava de uma bola de cristal para saber que dizia a verdade. Aioria estava exausto.

"Agora que Athena voltou, há muito trabalho para todos nós. Mas eu acho que todas as decisões recaem sobre vocês, não?", comentou ela.

"É, parece uma revolução. Eu sinto como se fosse uma revolução. Mas nós não deveríamos reclamar, não é?", sorriu-lhe. "Afinal, Athena está bem, e é isso que importa para nós, cavaleiros. Devíamos agradecer aos céus por ela estar bem, pela justiça ter retornado... Ter muito trabalho é uma coisa boa, porque essas mudanças vão nos ajudar a crescer. O Santuário viverá uma nova era."

"Ao mesmo tempo, o Santuário fica mais fraco."

"Fraco? Por quê?"

"Ora, por que... O que você acha mais forte? Um cavaleiro bem descansado ou um zumbi de olheiras?"

Aioria sorriu orgulhoso, mostrando toda a teimosia.

"Isso nunca afetaria o meu desempenho, por mais cansado que eu esteja. Lembre-se de que eu sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Leão."

"Você está mais para um leão velho e caído. Athena não lhe deu um período para descansar?"

"Deu, mas... o mestre ancião disse que era para todos nós ficarmos alerta para invasões. Não é hora de descansar."

"E esta folga? É até quando?"

"Teoricamente, até amanhã. Mas não vou usar para descansar agora. Eu prometi que viria, certo? Nós sempre nos encontramos aqui."

Marin suspirou. Se ficasse lá, Aioria não dormiria, mais uma vez. Deu-lhe um leve soco na cabeça e foi embora.

"Prometa que vai dormir um pouco. Agora."

* * *

Desta vez, ele tinha chegado cedo. O ritmo de trabalho tinha diminuído um pouco, e todos os cavaleiros de ouro podiam passar mais tempo descansando. Marin vira-os treinar outro dia.

Aioria segurava uma flecha dourada em mãos. Tinha restado na casa de Sagitário, e ele a pegara durante a limpeza das Doze Casas. Olhava-a por todos os ângulos, introspectivo. Marin aproximou-se e sentou-se no lugar de sempre, ao lado do cavaleiro de ouro. Estendeu a mão, e ele lhe entregou o projétil dourado.

Era uma flecha bastante leve, apesar da resistência. Sentia o poder emanando dela, e percebia como era superior à sua armadura de prata.

"Aos cavaleiros que vierem aqui, confiarei Athena aos seus cuidados", murmurou Aioria.

"O que é isso?"

"O testamento de meu irmão, gravado na parede de Sagitário. É a prova de que ele nunca foi um traidor. Ele nunca foi, apesar de eu ter sido tão tolo em acreditar."

"Naquela época, todos nós acreditamos. Não foi sua culpa."

"Estive trabalhando tanto, que só agora parei para pensar em tudo o que aconteceu, Marin. No quanto eu estive errado, no quanto fui enganado... Quando havia uma resposta bem aqui... Olhe bem para a flecha."

"Ela é magnífica... Mas não entendo o que você quer dizer."

"Ela é a resposta para o que é o meu irmão. Para o que ele sempre foi. A flecha de Sagitário possui uma característica especial. Protegida pelo cosmos, ela não é afetada pela gravidade."

"Como?"

"O próprio cosmos da armadura a protege da força da gravidade. Assim, a flecha da armadura de Sagitário sempre segue em linha reta, rasgando o ar, buscando a justiça... como o meu irmão. Ele sempre levou a vida dele assim, enquanto o idiota que anda em círculos sou eu."

"Eu não acho que você estava andando em círculos há um mês,", respondeu ela. "Estava trabalhando tanto que mal tinha tempo para descansar."

"Isso nem se compara com o que eu devo fazer... Você se lembra quando éramos discípulos? Nosso mestre dizia que a vida do cavaleiro precisava esgotar-se apenas depois de fazer todo o possível, e nunca antes. Meu irmão viveu dessa forma, não? Ele levou Athena até os braços de alguém em que pudesse confiar, e então morreu. Eu quero ser como ele. Eu quero dar a minha vida por isso também. Se eu fizer isso, terei do que me orgulhar."

Marin olhou para as ruínas. Os pais de Aioria tinham morrido numa missão. O irmão dele morrera protegendo Athena. E Aioria queria morrer igual a eles. Mas havia algo de errado naquele pensamento.

"Você não precisa morrer para proteger Athena. Seiya está vivo até agora e... quantas lutas já lutou? Ter o desejo da morte... só traz a morte, não? Não sei como isso pode ser bom. Veja só para todas as mortes nas Doze Casas. Não seria muito melhor se todos estivessem vivos?"

Aioria compreendeu, e seu olhar tornou-se terno.

"É, seria... Seria sim. Seria ótimo se meu irmão ainda estivesse vivo. É que... Aqui é assim. A vida de um cavaleiro é assim, mesmo quando não queremos. Não temos outro tipo de perspectiva, por mais que queiramos. Mas você tem razão. Seria melhor. Seria..."

Desde que entraram no Santuário, eram colegas de treino e grandes amigos. Depois de ganharem as armaduras, encontravam-se todas as semanas naquelas ruínas para conversar sobre qualquer coisa. Era já algo natural, e pensar que Aioria poderia não estar mais lá depois de uma guerra era inconcebível. Só que não adiantava. Ele era teimoso demais para mudar de idéia. Marin pensou melhor.

"Seria, mas não é... É isso que está pensando?"

Aioria mostrou-se surpreso, e teria visto um sorriso no rosto da amiga, se ela não estivesse de máscara.

"Bem... É claro que eu ficaria feliz se eles estivessem vivos, Marin."

"Não estou falando disso. Estou falando de morrer. Sobre 'como seria melhor se você morresse'. Aioria... Você tem o desejo de morrer no campo de batalha, não é? E não é só desejo... É intenção. Só que nem todos pensam assim... Os cavaleiros querem continuar tendo uma vida longa, mesmo que estejam dispostos a morrer por Athena. Mas você está sonhando com uma morte honrosa como a de Aioros."

O semblante de Aioria tornou-se triste e voltou-se aos escombros.

"Minha família inteira fez isso. Não me parece justo que eu não faça o mesmo... Eu sei que pode parecer estranho para você, mas eu sinto que tenho a obrigação de dar a minha vida para Athena da mesma forma que eles. Só que eu não gosto de admitir isso, porque ninguém gosta de ouvir outra pessoa falar que deseja morrer."

"Eu meio que já sabia disso. Você é assim. Quando há um mês, apareceu todo exausto, era porque sempre se esforçou ao máximo para lutar por Athena. Independente de sua própria saúde. Isso se reflete até no seu modo de lutar. Então eu não me surpreendo por isso. Mas..."

Mas não era de sua conta. Marin não tinha o direito de dizer o que Aioria devia desejar ou não.

"Ah... Esquece. Mudemos de assunto. Tenho ouvido uns boatos estranhos... Acha que teremos uma batalha em breve?"

"O mestre disse que devíamos proteger as Doze Casas, o tempo todo, dia e noite. Eu não sei por que tanto zelo... Mas há rumores de que é por causa da Guerra Santa."

"A guerra com Hades?"

"Ouvi só rumores... Mas se eles forem verdade... Então pode ser que o meu desejo se torne realidade."

Aquilo irritava, e muito. Ela respeitava e compreendia aquele desejo. No entanto, aquele encontro semanal já era parte de seu cotidiano há seis anos. Era triste pensar que tudo pudesse acabar em breve. Respeitava o desejo, sempre respeitaria. Mas quis lançar uma pequena pressão sobre o amigo para que ao menos pensasse em não morrer na guerra.

"Vamos fazer uma aposta? Eu aposto que você vai morrer nessa tal Guerra Santa."

"Você quer que eu morra, Marin?", perguntou ele, surpreso.

"Você vai apostar que não vai morrer. Se eu ganhar, terá de voltar e me pedir desculpas por não poder vir ao nosso encontro semanal. Voltar e ficar."

"Como se eu pudesse ressuscitar...", riu ele

"E se você ganhar, eu tirarei a minha máscara, só na sua frente."

Aioria fitou-a, estarrecido. Marin riu e levantou-se.

"Que cara é essa, Aioria? Estou só brincando. Eu preciso ir agora. Não vá se atrasar na semana que vem."

"Espere, Marin. Se eu voltasse vivo, você realmente me mostraria o seu rosto?"

O semblante dele era sério. Marin dissera apenas de brincadeira, porque a primeira coisa que Aioria perguntou para ela quando se conheceram era se ele podia ver o rosto dela. Como o Seiya, ele nunca escondera a curiosidade de vê-la. Mas e se aquilo virasse mesmo uma maneira de ele não morrer na Guerra Santa, caso ocorresse?

"Se gostou tanto da aposta, está valendo."

Marin partiu, com aquela meia-brincadeira. Tinha trabalho a fazer, mas teria ficado mais se pudesse. Aquele sempre fora um dia de descontração para ela.

* * *

A aposta foi logo esquecida pela amazona, depois de mais alguns encontros. Ela recebeu uma carta de Seiya, falando de sua irmã desaparecida, Seika, e perguntando se não a conhecia de algum lugar. Ao descobrir que o motivo de ele ter feito o treino de cavaleiro era reencontrar essa irmã, Marin decidiu fazer uma pequena pesquisa. Tinha tempo, e não custaria nada. Avisou Aioria que não poderia ir aos encontros por algum tempo para fazer aquela investigação e saiu pelas redondezas.

Depois de algum tempo achou Seika e voltou, mas surpreendeu-se com a visão do novo Santuário. Era um monte de escombros. O final da Guerra Santa foi cruel: a aniquilação dos cavaleiros de ouro. Seiya e os demais cavaleiros estavam quase mortos. E Aioria estava morto. Não restara sequer o corpo dele para enterrar.

* * *

Foi difícil chegar até lá. O Santuário estava praticamente irreconhecível. Felizmente, as ruínas ainda estavam de pé. Ela olhou em volta, procurou pelo amigo, mesmo sabendo que ele não estaria lá. Nunca mais.

Conheciam-se há onze anos. Ele foi seu colega de treino por cinco anos, sob os cuidados do mesmo cavaleiro. E desde que ganharam suas armaduras, mantiveram o contato pelos encontros semanais. Não era apenas o final de uma era para o Santuário. Ela mesma sentia que sua vida tinha encontrado um beco escuro.

A casa eram só resquícios de uma velha construção. Pais e filhos, todos mortos pela guerra. E todos eles desejaram isso. Ela não. Marin tinha se tornado uma amazona porque queria se tornar forte para proteger os outros. E não morrer.

Foi até a parede destruída onde sempre costumavam sentar para conversar. Foi quando se lembrou da aposta, bem ali, na sua frente.

Era a flecha dourada de Sagitário, fincada no chão, abaixo da parede. Amarrada a ela, havia o galho de uma flor, já meio murcha, e um bilhete.

_ ´Desculpe, não pude vir. Mas não minto: tentei sobreviver. Queria ter visto o seu rosto. Sempre quis.'_

Marin releu o bilhete algumas vezes. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e soltou o ar dos pulmões, bem devagar. Pegou o galho e observou a flor. Ela estava um pouco murcha, mas não devia estar lá há muito tempo. Não sabia como Aioria tinha conseguido aquilo, pois já tinha morrido há quatro dias. Teria ele pedido para alguém? 'Bem', pensou ela, 'não importa mais como ele fez...'

O caminho tinha sido interrompido cedo demais. A lágrima acabou escorrendo por baixo da máscara e apareceu no queixo, pingando logo em seguida. Marin tirou a máscara, tentando imaginar Aioria na sua frente. Mas era tarde demais.

Era o fim de uma era do Santuário.

E era o fim de tantas coisas...


End file.
